


Bad Tastes Good

by littleredriding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Little plot, M/M, Mild BDSM, Multi, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, They're all kinky, Voyeurism, all kinky fuckers, all of them are horny dirty fuckers, evil porny plot bunnies, guilty masturbation, i like to abuse Steve, plot is to help the porn, prior Bucky/Darcy backstory, sexually frustrated Steve, so frustrated Steve, so uh, some of these sex tags are for future use, steve watches bucky and darcy, supposedly one-shot idk, that had sex and gave me all these ideas., there. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredriding/pseuds/littleredriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew what he was doing - was wrong. He knew it. </p><p>That didn't stop him from clicking on that cute little button though whenever he saw it active. Steve was addicted and was listening to every order Lil Cap would give him. </p><p>If this was the closest he could get to either of them, he could get away with this little secret - right?</p><p>*Tags explain /everything/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Tastes Good

**Author's Note:**

> I powered through this SO HARD when I got back from work because last night a porny plot bunny ran me over. 
> 
> Initially this was going to be a Reader OT3....but there’s some Siren things I wanted to put in (like her quirks) PLUS I thought it would be sort of confusing to readers from Sugar since that slow burn has porn not coming for uh it's idk. I need to brush out my porny writing anywaysssss~ (On the contrary if you are a Sugar Reader and wished this to be a Reader porn fic, I’m sure it’s easy to just imagine yourself instead. Siren and Siren/Reader have a snarkyish similar attitude...) 
> 
> Sex warnings for this specific chapter are in end notes. Otherwise if you read the story tags- no surprises.  
> All mishaps are my fault.

Steve knew what he was doing was wrong.

 

He knew it the moment he clicked on that little button on the computer screen and realized what it was. And yet here Steve was - two weeks into finding out what it was all about, and still doing it.

 

**11:42 PM**

 

It should be about now and Steve was ready, he had already stripped down to nothing - relaxed against the middle of his bed. Fresh from the shower too, so his body felt the cleanest it could be. Except. He used a little something he also should not have used in the shower as well.

 

Clicking on the button on the screen - the moans that came out of the screen told Steve that they had already started a while ago.

 

Quickly grabbing his hard cock, he started to gently stroke it, while watching intently on the screen.

 

Siren was over the edge of the bed, her head slightly tilted a bit over the edge so that it almost hung backwards but was not over the edge completely. She was disrobed with nothing but her bra and panties still on - but that didn’t say much since her breasts were spilling out of the cups and the crotch of her lacy panties pushed aside. Bucky was in-between her legs, his metal hand firm over her abdomen and the other flesh one slowly pumping a single finger and out of Siren’s wet cunt.

 

“More...!” the dame almost painfully moaned out to Bucky, reaching down to try pull Bucky’s flesh hand to move harder against her.

 

Steve stroked himself faster, losing himself into the scene that was unfolding before him. He licked his lips, imagining him to be the one in-between her legs - not Bucky.

 

 **Steve** was the one who was pumping a finger in and out of her wet cunt, making those sloppy wet noises come from. **Steve** was the one who was making her moan and beg for more. And now? **Steve** was the one who was pulling his finger out of her, to replace it with his tongue now pushing as deep as he could up into her pussy.

 

Bucky was licking at her a slower paced compared to earlier when he was fingering Siren. And Bucky destroyed her lacy panties, from the remains that Steve could see hanging from the side of the bed. Steve clicked on the screen to make it zoom in closer, so he could get a better look at the angle that Siren was in - at the edge of the bed with her hips angled upwards into Bucky's mouth. He couldn’t get enough of how gorgeous both of them looked - though Siren was the one that was the most stunning for Steve considering he had never been with a dame before. Bucky still had his metal arm holding Siren’s abdomen down to hold her in place, but Steve could see Bucky’s right hand that was previously fingering her was going straight to stroking his cock. Probably smearing Siren's love juice all over the length.

 

“Stop...playing with me...ah!” Siren moved both her hands suddenly against Bucky’s head, and started to gyrate her hips against his face, “Mhm moremore!!!”

 

From this angle Steve could see that he was licking against her clit fast, darting his tongue against her exposed clit. As if she need more stimulation she kept one hand still on Bucky’s head and the other up to her breast - pinching her nipple.

 

Steve mimicked her action and used his left hand to pinch at his own nipple and groaned at how good it felt. He kept his right hand at it’s furious pace against his throbbing wet cock from precum. Steve was panting and breathing harder- and envious at where Bucky was right now. He wanted to be the one that was driving Siren crazy with moans - smelling her scent...her scent...

 

Turning his head over to his own shoulder, he sniffled lightly - the scent of Siren’s body wash enveloping his senses. She had left her wash there once when she stayed over...and Steve never thought to point it out to either Bucky or Siren. Instead kept it for his own dirty reasons. Reasons he would later be ashamed of after he came - but right now Steve didn’t give a fuck and maybe just the naughtiness of how _wrong_ of it, turned him on more.

 

“Fuck fuck fuckfuck...” she had pushed her head back and Steve knew now that when she got into a swearing fest, Siren was so close. He stroked himself faster, matching the pace Bucky’s tongue was against Siren’s glistening wet clit. Suddenly Siren’s body tensed up and was arched. Her gorgeous mouth opened wide - silently yelling out a strangled ‘fuck’ as she orgasmed against Bucky’s tongue.

 

“Fuck!” Steve yelled out, cumming all over his hands and some of it spraying over his own abdomen. He pushed his head back, almost mimicking her actions - that imagination of her orgasm actually coming from Steve licking her - pushed him over the edge.

 

When he came down from his own high, Steve lazily turned his head down and glanced back at the screen. Siren had her eyes closed and her body now limp- she was slowly murmuring something to Bucky while he eagerly continued to lick up her juices causing Siren to twitch now and then. Bucky later stopped though, and grinned at Siren - wiping his mouth with his metal hand and licking the residue of Siren he cockily asked her, “Think you’re ready for the next round...?”

 

Steve knew he was ready as hell to watch Round 2.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It all started two weeks ago...when Steve started his now newly found dirty secret.

 

Bucky and Siren had been together for a while - and Steve was genuinely happy with that. But Steve also had issues with both Bucky and Siren...

 

Bucky. Steve had once been together with Bucky pretty hard before the ice, they were lovers. However right now? They were just simply friends. Sure there were moments before where they did scratch each other’s backs...but it all ended once Bucky and Siren got together.

 

Siren. Steve had the biggest crush on her ever since he laid eyes on her - way before Bucky had even come back. Whenever Steve had his own personal itch to scratch, Steve always imagined her. However before he could muster up the courage to actually ask the dame out, Bucky was already back and the two were already together.

 

The way they got together was quite fast and sort of unconventional - at least that’s how Steve felt. Siren called her and Bucky first as “fuck buddies” and after a while...the two developed feelings and eventually turned into a real couple. They were perfect for each other - smiling, and even Bucky was a hell of a lot better. They were a cute couple.

 

A cute disgusting couple, that fucked a lot.

 

Steve sure knew that last fact since Bucky and Steve shared an apartment - and once in a while he snuck Siren into their own apartment to have their fun. Most of the time though they usually went to Siren’s place, out of respect for him. But...honestly Steve used that time when they were fucking to jerk off to them. Super hearing - remember?

 

And it also let Steve find out that his dirty dreams of Siren was a lot dirtier to his delight.

 

Of course. His perverted thoughts only ran so far. After Steve came down from his orgasm high - the guilt poured in.

 

He didn’t like that he was thinking dirty thoughts of Siren, his best friend’s girl. Fuck he still missed having Bucky in bed too - and being with him as a partner.

 

But the vicious cycle of want and need always came back eventually - throwing all of Steve’s care out the window. Leaving him only to think about his want and his aching erection that was begging for release.

 

One day while Steve was browsing their laptop - Steve came across something strange. First off, Steve and Bucky shared a laptop. Their reasoning behind it was that they didn’t want to become all wrapped up in technology like this whole new generation was. Siren also suggested they keep it that way a long time ago, since she said there were things like ‘Facebook’, ‘Ao3’, and ‘Tumblr’ that could drain your time and life away. She mentioned that she knew how the two were so bright, and if they got it...well she didn't think it was a good idea for them to have their own. This way they had to share it when they needed it, and wouldn’t be so absorbed away into it.

 

Next was the fact that Steve and Bucky had different user accounts to keep their own things and files separate. Not much to explain there - it was like having the same locker room to change - but having your own individual locker to put things in.

 

Third was the fact that Steve was browsing the internet through Bucky’s user account. This happened now and then, since either of them would be lazy sometimes to just log out.

 

...and finally was that when Steve exited out of the internet...he noticed an icon on the screen in the shape of a cat suddenly turn red and blinking. It didn’t have a file name - just an icon of a cat that had turned red and was blinking.

 

Curiosity killed the cat - right?

 

He clicked on it.

 

And it opened this new window to a screen. Steve heard a loud familiar moan come from what sounded like Bucky. And as he looked on - he realized he was watching Bucky receive head from Siren.

 

Steve’s first thought?

 

Close it. Exit out. Close the laptop. Erase from mind.

 

Little Cap down there?

 

Make it your duty to watch _everything._

 

Guess who won?

 

Steve was mesmerized with how gorgeous Siren looked, her skin was flawless and looked so soft. Siren still had her lipstick on which was currently a gorgeous red. Currently those gorgeous red lips was sucking Bucky’s erection in and out of those lips. Her eyes fluttering softly to look up at Bucky - probably giving him the cutest doe-eyes ever.

 

He figured out that there were a few different camera angles and even the option to zoom in. Once Steve found an angle he liked...he finally pulled his erection out that had been straining in his pants. The angle he kept it at was to the side of the couple ...where he could see Siren’s mouth take in all of Bucky. What surprised him though was he saw her right hand in-between Bucky’s legs, under his balls...thrusting in and out.

 

Panting, Steve stroked his erection harder - imagining that he was the one receiving Siren’s lovely ministrations. Her wet tongue sliding around the head of his cock - licking every bit of precum that would leak out of it’s tip. Then her delicate long slender fingers would trace under his balls, as she did to Bucky’s, and reach underneath to gently tease Steve’s entrance. That was enough for Steve to explode and finish all over his hands. Seems though that the same could be said for Bucky though.

 

“Doll-that’s...shit!” Bucky pushed her head down against his cock, while he pumped his cum into her mouth. He must have came a lot, Steve observed, since a stream of it leaked out of Siren’s mouth even if she was already swallowing it.

 

She slowly got up from her knees and pushed Bucky down against the bed, getting up on him and straddling the man.

 

Steve held his breath and after a couple clicks...he got the best view of Siren’s exposed pussy up on the screen. Her pussy was neatly trimmed and glistening wet with her juices. From the way she was starting to straddle Bucky - Steve could see that her lower lips were flared and puffy, clearly aroused and ready for some action. Siren though sat higher on Bucky so that she had her bare pussy against Bucky’s abdomen.

 

“I’m glad you aren’t holding back a little bit this time on being rough with me...” she said to the man below her, “I told you I don’t mind if you push me down a little like that when you cum.”

 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky murmured below her, “Still think that was too much though...”

 

“Aww you care about me,” Siren said in a sing song tone, while moving her head down to softly peck at Bucky’s cheek.

 

That was when it started to settle in.

 

The guilt.

 

Steve felt the stabbing pains in his chest as he watched this loving scene unfold between the two of them.

 

That was something he would never have.

 

But then again his libido took over Steve’s head again when he saw Siren move...and aim her pussy lower towards Bucky’s hard cock.

 

“And _you_ just want my cock in your pussy,” Bucky drawled, as he put both of his hands back behind his head, clearly enjoying the show that she was making so far.

 

“And circle gets the square,” she stuck her tongue playfully out at Bucky, while sinking in slowly down on Bucky’s wet cock from Siren’s mouth and his own precum. Siren shivered - tilting her hips forward, feeding her pussy more of the hard cock.

 

Steve fisted his cock faster, ignoring the fact that his hand was still covered in the release he had moments ago. He couldn’t take his eyes away - he groaned at the sight of Siren taking all of Bucky into her tight pussy - watching her lips spread as she took him all in.

 

She didn’t stop though once she got all of Bucky inside of her, Siren planted her hands down against Bucky’s shoulder so that her upper body was suspended up against his. Steve clicked again - so that now his new angle was aimed from behind the couple - giving the perfect view of Siren’s ass that was now spread, and her cunt flush up against Bucky’s cock. Steve’s favorite part though was the bonus view of seeing her tight little ass as well though.

 

“If you don’t ride me - I’m taking over,” Bucky growled while slapping at Siren’s ass lightly. She yelped at that sudden reaction and responded to his slap by riding Bucky - hard.

 

Steve watched as her ass bounced up and down Bucky’s cock - could see as the more she rode him - the wetter she got. Her juices made Bucky’s cock glisten more whenever she would slide off of him only to slide him right back in her. And the sounds- the wet dirty sounds that their sexes were making together combined with both of their moans, was too much of a turn on for Steve.

 

He stared at the screen, stroking in tune to their rhythm - imagining he was the one being ridden by Siren. Or the one riding on Bucky. Or just perhaps. The additional one there.

 

Steve groaned at the thought, as he stared at Siren’s exposed tight little hole. The thought of taking her from there while she took Bucky in front. Would he feel Bucky too from inside her tight ass? How about Bucky?

 

And lord Siren - would she moan even harder if she had both of them filling her holes?

 

Siren screamed as Bucky had taken control - putting both his hands on Siren’s hips, his feet planted up on the bed so that he could piston in and out from Siren from below her. Bucky followed suit with a shout and grinded against Siren's pussy to the brim, filling her with his seed.

 

Groaning out with a shout at the sight of them both cumming- Steve came all over his hands again, and laid back against the chair. He was spent and it felt so fucking good. The dirty thought of watching his two dear friends fuck - and getting off from that, made Steve mixed with emotions. The guilt - the just pure wrong feeling of what Steve was doing. Violating their privacy - and getting off from it? He was at a loss...and at the same time Steve didn't want to stop still.

 

And so started the dirty secret of Steve's - watching Bucky and Siren fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Siren had closed her eyes a bit ago, after she basically came all over James' face. That damn smug bastard was so mean today, he was still continuing to lick her sore pussy that had literally just came like fireworks all over his face. James KNEW she was sensitive now - but noooo James wanted her to cum again and again.

 

Well, she wasn’t complaining - she was whining.

 

Yes, there’s totally a difference.

 

_“Fuck...!”_

 

Giggling softly, Siren murmured to James, “He’s watching again...”

 

Stopping his administrations (thankfully - since her lady parts could take at least a one minute break of over stimulation) - Bucky got up and was giving her one of his shit-eating grins.

 

While wiping his mouth with his metal hand to then lick the residue of her off himself, Bucky winked, “Think you’re ready for the next round...?”

 

“Mmmm...” she moved up to whisper in Bucky’s ear, “I think he sure is...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sexytime warnings:** Voyeurism/Unknown exhibitionism (between OT3 parties only) -ish and GUILTY dirty/unhealthy thoughts Steve. 
> 
> Um. But let me know your thoughts if you have any. Ha ha ha... If I should continue or like. Uh. Yeah. 
> 
> I’m going to go die in shame for a bit. I realized writing some of these kinks was a fucking lot harder than I thought - and I like these kinks. I love you writers of these kinks all the fucking more.


End file.
